


Gone

by AnonymousRebel666



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Awkwardness, Eli needs a hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Sleeping Together, Tears, Thrawn Needs a Hug, light kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousRebel666/pseuds/AnonymousRebel666
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn and Eli Vanto's last night together, in which they find unexpected similarities between themselves. Thrawn goes full depress mode. Again.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I would just want to apologise for one of my works, you probably know which one already, it's been getting a lot of comments. I post on the Archive for fun and just to silence my crazy imagination.

So this was it. The last night sleeping with Thrawn. After all that time working with him, it was now going to end. Normally, Eli Vanto would’ve been happy, that he was finally free from the service of the blue skinned alien, and he’d be able to go back to his parents, to Lysatra, to being a supply officer. But Eli grew to be loyal to him. They built a friendship. Eli could understand and read him, something no one could do. He didn’t flinch or feel intimidated by his glowing red eyes. He didn’t look down on him. Eli Vanto sighed into the darkness, and turned over in his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Thrawn knew from the beginning he shouldn’t get to attached, but it didn’t stop him doing so. He knew he had to send Eli away now, or else he would become more attached to him, and the goodbye would be more painful. Thrawn didn’t know how to feel. He should be rejoicing and celebrating his recent promotion to Grand Admiral. However it felt awfully disloyal to celebrate at such an occasion at this time. He turned onto his back, the thoughts not allowing him to sleep. Thrawn sensed Eli was awake, however pretended not to notice, the quicker the parting was, the easier it would be to let go. He shifted his red gaze onto the bed next to him. Eli turned round again, his eyes flashed when he saw Thrawn wasn’t asleep.  
“Thrawn? Why aren’t you sleeping? It’s pretty late,” Eli asked softly. Thrawn stayed silent as he reached over to his comn link. 02:46. It was late. Thrawn sighed, before he reached over to his bottom drawer and pulled out a small black book. He sat up, and slowly made his way over to Eli’s bed, who sat up, confused.  
“I want you to have this, Commander, before you go,” He reached the book out to him. 

Thrawn was giving him his journal? He took it with care and stared. He couldn’t see it in the dark, but he could feel Thrawn’s icy calmness floating around it, like an aura.  
“Thank you,” he rasped, his throat constricting in emotion. He stood up to put it in his already packed bag, however suddenly felt something grab him around the waist. The touch was cool and dry. Eli blushed in the dark and looked up, to see Thrawn holding him in an embrace. Eli flung his arms around him without hesitation, his vision blurring with memories.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first time Eli met Thrawn. He was in deep surprise and disbelief to find one man led the attack on the planet, and it only deepened when he realised he was a Chiss. His glowing red eyes were glued specifically to him.  
“Do you speak Basic?” Eli asked in Sy Bysti, still disbelieving the thought of meeting an actual Chiss.  
“I understand some,” was the calm reply, in the same language. Now he was actually talking to one.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Very well Cadet. As of this moment, you’re assigned as liaison, translator, and aide to our prisoner. Along with translation, you’ll be coaching him in Basic,” A translator? He was just a Cadet!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What I don’t know is why you care.”  
“Care about what?”  
“Care about ME,”. Said Eli, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve been studying me – don’t think I haven’t noticed. You ask me to tell you legends I learned as a child, then you ask me about my home or background or childhood. Always small questions, always delivered very casually. What I want to know is why.” He folded his arms.  
“I am sorry,” Thrawn said. “I meant no harm. I was merely interested in you, as I am interested in everything about your Empire.”  
“Why do you even care about me?”.  
“You are my translator. You hold my word in your hand, and their meanings. A misjudged translation will confuse or anger. A deliberate error could lead to death.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eli couldn’t bear to let him go. Only now he realised a tiny tear had dripped down his cheek. He closed his eyes, hugging Thrawn tighter, his heartbeat thumping against his ear.  
“I.. I’ll miss you,” Eli blushed, this was the closest he’d ever get to Thrawn, especially how the Chiss slept shirtless.  
“As will I Eli,” Thrawn spoke softly, however Eli noticed a slight tremble in his voice. Well, what was he to say? He was the one twenty years old, too old for crying over missing someone. Eli was about to turn back to his bed, when suddenly Thrawn tugged him onto his one.  
“This is our last moment together off duty, we might as well use it,” Thrawn whispered as he pulled Eli into his bed, covering the two of them with his sheets and wrapping his arms around his form, pulling him close to his chest. Eli blushed harder, but his throat constricted in emotion. His breath hitched as he laid his head on Thrawn’s pillow, only to find it wet.  
“Thrawn? Are you...?” Eli lifted his head gently to ask the question, however Thrawn cut him off by sharp fingernails digging into his shoulders.  
“Eli, to the Chiss, family is everything to us. When a member of it leaves, it puts us through, great sadness. You have become a part of my family Eli, and I don’t want you to leave, but it’s for the best,” Thrawn’s voice jumped up a pitch when he finished as he buried his nose into Eli’s hair. Eli was deeply touched by this, and was surprised to find Thrawn trembling. Eli swivelled his eyes up to Thrawn, and gently placed his palm on his shoulder. 

Thrawn’s throat was so tight and heart so heavy, he couldn’t physically breathe. No. He had to let it out. He pressed his forehead against Eli’s and surprised even himself to let out a low gasp. Eli looked up alarmed. Thrawn pulled him closer and rested his head on the man’s shoulder, letting the few tears flow down his lilac cheeks.  
“Thrawn? It’s alright.. you can... c..cry if you w..want,” Thrawn gasped for air again, letting himself cry openly, but soon enough found Eli trembling in his arms, and few wet drops rolling down his chest. Thrawn found himself stroking his hair, he couldn’t accept the thought he’d never feel it again.  
“E..Eli I.. I’m s..sorry,” Thrawn failed to fight back a tidal wave of tears while choking on the lack of air.

Eli was riding one big emotional rollercoaster to notice Thrawn’s legs wrapping themselves around his. He’d never think to see the Chiss in such a state. The most he’d seen from him was when he raised his voice at a storm trooper. This was... very out of character from him.  
“Eli, when I f..first met you, you were my translator. Someone I worked next to. After s..some time I saw you as my friend. Not just my friend but as...,” Thrawn blushed purple as Eli looked up to meet his red eyes, glowing softly. He squeezed his eyes shut, more tears trickling down his skin. He was surprised to find a small trembling hand reach out for his own.  
“Its.. It’s ok, so did I... a bit,” Eli stammered, as Thrawn felt Eli’s cheeks burn against his chest. 

Thrawn felt his heart skip a beat. It was their last night. The Chiss gently gripped the man’s hips and pulled him onto his chest, while turning onto his back, resting Eli’s head between his navy nipples.  
“Eli,” It was all Thrawn could get out of himself. They both calmed down as they Eli lay on his back on top of Thrawn, their cheeks touching together, while blue arms and legs were wrapped round his waist and ankles. Eli nuzzled into the warm blue neck, and started to gently drift off into sleep, when he was jerked out of the calmness by a pair of soft lips brushing against his cheek.  
“Thrawn.. I.. I don’t...,” Eli stammered, his cheeks blushing red again. However he was cut off by Thrawn kissing his skin gently and a blue palm stroking his shoulder. Slowly, but surely, these actions lulled Eli Vanto into a sleep.  
Thrawn had his roommate on his chest, and he couldn’t stop the tears silently splashing onto Eli’s hair. And in doing so, he gently cried himself to sleep.

Morning

Eli woke up dazed, and slightly confused as he found himself on Thrawn’s bare blue chest. He swivelled his eyes to the left, and found the familiar red gaze on him. Thrawn’s eyes were small and had dark circles underneath them. Eli shifted himself out of bed with a sigh and went to get dressed. When he was alone in the bathroom, his eyes tried to memorize the surrounding. He gave his face a quick wash, and dried it on the small white towel on the towel rack, before he gathered it up to pack it in his bag. His fingers rested on the black towel next to his, belonging to Thrawn. This was the last time. Ever. 

As Thrawn was dressing himself, he ran his fingers along Eli’s desk. Never would his room by occupied by another, now he’d always sit in silence, reflecting on nothing but memories. He gripped the wood hard, his throat tightening in emotion again. He lifted and fidgeted with the grey pencil Eli used for highlighting or writing anything down. Thrawn turned round, just to run into Eli himself. Without hesitation, they embraced each other with a tight embrace, with Eli’s cheeks streaming with tears. Thrawn ran his fingers through the dark hair, before giving Eli’s forehead a soft kiss.  
“Come now Eli, your sh..shuttle is waiting,” Thrawn pulled back and quickly wiped off his tears.

Shortly After

By the time Eli Vanto and Grand Admiral Thrawn were in the hangar, they had both returned to normal state. Eli shook hands with many of the officers on the way, but he wasn’t paying attention. Thrawn’s kiss still stayed in his mind. His stomach felt funny when he stood in front of the shuttle. The two stood in front of each other.  
“Have a safe journey, Commander Vanto,” Thrawn gave a nod.  
“Farewell, Grand Admiral,” Eli bit his lip not to break. As they shook hands, Eli felt like he wanted to let go of the dry, cool skin that had been with him for so many years. Eli reluctantly took his bag and climbed the ramp of the shuttle. Before the ramp closed, Eli gave Thrawn one last look of goodbye. The Chiss’s lips quirked upwards into a loving smile, and then the ramp closed. And Thrawn was gone.

Thrawn felt like running after him. He felt like dragging him from that shuttle. The red eyes followed the shuttle get smaller and smaller, before it made the jump to hyperspace, and Eli was gone. Truly gone. He gave a sigh, straightened his back, and returned to the bridge. Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, none of the new Star Wars Rebels episodes have sparked my imagination, however I think "The Occupation" and "Flight of the Defender" (especially flight of the defender) most definately will. If you have any fanfic suggestions/ideas/dares feel free to post. Oh and leave a Kudos will you?


End file.
